Truth Be Told
by Kihala
Summary: What would happen were Selene born in this centuary and is part vampire. Will contain violence, sex and torture in later chapters, so rating may change. Lucian is Selene's brother.
1. New School

Struggling in an aluminium chair, its plastic ties cutting into her flesh, Selene looks up, her fangs slide out to there full extent, she growls at a blurred Boss smiles and picks up a knife, and throws it at her. She grits her teeth, as the knife slides into her shoulder but she cannot contain her cries of pain. Her mind blank she closes her eyes, willing her body to start the healing process.

'Selene, wake up!' Her Mum shouts up the stairs, 'You'll be late for school!'

Selene's eyes snap open, they quickly change to a cobalt blue colour revealing her true nature, her brown hair soaked through from sweat. She shakes her head, and pulls her slim fingers through her hair and down her porcelain like face. Biting her lip in concentration she tries to get the terrible premonition out of her mind.

'Dry,' She whispers drawing magic from deep inside to dry her hair.

Scared she quickly puts her hand up to her right shoulder; uncertain how she feels no cut, though the dream was immensely vivid, she breathes a sigh of relief, and tries to settle into normality, for the humans. She stares out of her window, hardly noticing as she quickly crosses into another room, she takes a silver bladed knife from the wall and starts to twiddle it around in her hand, hardly noticing her Mum enter. A silvery tear carefully snakes its way down a pale cheek.

'Come on.' Mum smiles, unsure what to make of her daughters current demeanour.

Selene spins away from the window, closes the curtain and wipes away the single soulful tear, smiles at her Mum.

'Nikalos?' Her Mum runs a hand over her daughter's satin soft hair trying to soothe her mental pain. Selene walks out the room but nods as she passes her shocked Mother and grabs her pale blue cloak before she heads down stairs.

***

She cautiously walks into her registration class at All Saint's High School, expecting someone to attack her she tilts her head to get a better look at her classmates, and scowls as they turn to look at her. A mischievous smile playing across her lips, she sits down at the very back of the room ignoring the disgusting looks the humans, her classmates, are giving her as they start whispering to each other about a 'new freaky gothic chick'.

The class teacher looks towards the school's newest addition puzzled by her attitude and clothing choice, 'Miss Cost, it is not, a good idea to be late on your first day and please, try to wear something more suitable, we are not going to a rock concert.'

She snarls quietly and smirks as a boy in the front row throws chalk at the teacher.

'Now for the benefit of our new student, my name is Mr McCauley.' Motioning for Selene to stand up Mr McCauley smiles. Her eyebrows raised in disgust she unwillingly stands up and heads to the front of the class.

'Please, tell us a little about yourself.'

'I, well I,' Selene stutters rather not wanting to do this, only to gather a laugh from the rest of the class; scowling at them she continues. 'Really don't want to be here.' Her voice full of sarcasm and boredom.

'Miss Cost a proper answer is encouraged.'

'Alright. I think they're assholes.' She motions to her fellow students, 'And your too fucking happy!' She answers truthfully, a smile playing on her lips she tries to encourage a reaction from her classmates, 'How's that?'

Stared at in absolute amazement she sits back down, and glances around the class for escape routes, she tries to ignore all the humans looking at her. The rest of the class excluding Lisa turn round in union, many of the boys fall instantaneously for her, enchanted by a beauty far beyond that of a mortal. Lisa turns slightly before righting herself and whispering to her friends, more like cronies, 'Is that bitch insane?'

Walking out the room she spins around just as Mr McCauley steps in front of her. 'Don't.' She exits the class room her cloak sweeping behind her as she pulls the hood up.

'Hey, Bitch! What's with the ears?' Lisa almost screams, the Twins snigger.

Selene has to struggle to stop her hand creeping towards her slightly pointed ears.

Lisa and The Twins shove Selene up against a wall, slightly freaked by Selene's pointed ears, they grab her neck while Lisa digs her nails into the flesh. Starting to change Selene realises her Mum would not be pleased if she got expelled on her first day at school, especially for killing a human.

'You answer me when I talk to you.' Lisa slaps her across the face, not noticing the feral glare in her eyes.

With a neutral look on her face Selene tilts her head at Lisa and realising laughter would not be the best course of action, smiles inside at the child's naivety, and strength. A second sharp slap follows though preoccupied Selene barely notices.

Walking out his classroom Mr McCauley notices Selene pinned up against the wall, knowing she will come to no harm in the first instance he decides not to intervene, rather just to watch, take note even. As he glances back he sees a familiar ultra calm expression on her face, cold anger. Suddenly realising Lisa is in mortal danger Mr McCauley hurries to intervene. Trying to suppress his fear in a hope of saving Lisa, Mr McCauley tries and hopes to get Selene's attention. 'What, is going on?'

Looking up Lisa sees Mr McCauley and reluctantly releases Selene from her grip. Defiantly not wanting to get in trouble with one of the youngest and hottest teachers in the world. Lisa stalks off but turns to engage Selene, narrowing her eyes she draws a finger over her throat, perhaps almost daring Selene to bite her.

'Miss Cost?'

Mr McCauley looks at Selene with puzzled concern. Still an air of danger around her Selene turns to look at Mr McCauley with a not exactly friendly smile on her face, 'My name is Selene.'

'Very well, I'm Luke.' He uses his first name.

Selene looks at Luke, unsure what to say. Suddenly realising what Luke wants her to do, she manages a sheepish smile, then closing her eyes in mock disgust she has a vision of Lisa fainting. Breathing deeply in the hope of not smiling Selene clamps her lips together only to get a stern look and harsh words from Luke, 'And what is so funny?

Her head shakes in surprise as she smiles, then realising that Luke is speaking to her she tries to guess what he's just said but she fails miserably. Over her shoulder, out the window she sees Lisa and her friends walking out the school gates, well almost getting run over. Selene shakes her head in disbelief at the stupid mortal girl knowing full well that even though she's immortal she can still get hurt.

Closing her eyes Selene immediately zeros in on Luke's consciousness and manages to block out everyone else's thoughts just in time to hear a stray thought from Luke; 'Would you just get to bloody class!'

Scowling at Luke, Selene turns and storms off trying to hide her anger at Luke not understanding how he can think saying a couple of words to some pissed off chick's going to help.

Sighing he turns to face Selene addressing her in a calm yet understanding tone, 'And Miss Cost, sorry, Selene, hurry.'

Selene drops her head, slightly deflated she starts to walk off again then turns around to thank Luke but before she can he quickly speaks to her.

'My class, break.'

Scowling once again Selene walks out the door at the end of the corridor and swears at Luke.

'Bastard!'

***

Walking into Luke's room, Selene looks around puzzled that no one's appearing.

'Sir?' Selene whispers so quietly no mortal could hear it, annoyed that he's not here she gives up and turns to walk out the room. Hearing a door slam Luke looks up from his book and walks out a hologram wall.

'Selene,' hurrying out of the room Luke grabs a surprised Selene by the arm, and that is a very hard thing to do.

'Well, now that you're here, follow me.' Unsure, Selene reluctantly follows Luke back into the room ready to flee at the slightest hint of trouble, a slight pause before the wall, she scowls but Luke her sense of adventure overwhelming her fear.

Leading Selene over to a book he has open on a stand called 'Vampyr's, Truth or Myth.' Who looks at the book shocked and starts to back away from Luke.

'Oh! I, I…' Stunned she stutters before turning around and fleeing out the room not exactly sure what to make of Luke possibly and hopefully not knowing who she is. Ignoring his shouts after her she doesn't look back, the now dim hall way feeling like a cage

'Selene.' Muttered like an ancient curse Luke sighed praying to the Dark Gods she would come to no harm.

Terrified for her entire existence, Selene carried on fleeing full knowing in a subconscious level she is away from danger and isn't truly in any but despite this she knew she is still scared. Panicky, Selene decides she must get back to class knowing mortals are dangerous when angry, which Luke certainly sounded. Looking at her watch Selene is stunned to find out that it's lunch time and if she is to fit in with the mortals and their wacky rituals she should at least go for some food.

Grabbing a bowl of chips Selene unhappily sits down and grabbing a newspaper from a boy behind her, she starts flicking through it. Puzzled she can't understand why English is giving her such a problem, sending the paper flying a cross the table it spun round, suddenly realising why English is so hard to read she almost laughs when she sees that she had just been trying to read it up side down, almost laughing at her own stupidity she flicks the paper over and starts to read it the right way. Startled by the picture on the front she almost falls off her chair, a scowl on her face beneath her hair , she's morbidly interested by the sight of the Lycan's feast, that has somehow gotten into a human's paper, despite how unobservant the mortal's are.

Shivering at the thought of the pain the mortals went through she knew despite her fears and anxiety of Luke and all he knew, Selene remembered her one true duty was to the Vampires and mortals regardless of her state. Standing up Selene spins around urgent to get away from all the humans but when she hurries out the Lunch Room and shoves open the door it almost hits Lisa in the face which defiantly is a good thing, from Selene's point of view, anyway.

Anger raging inside of her Lisa jerked a knife out of her jacket, 'Watch it psycho!'

Selene turns around to find Lisa trying to threaten her with a knife, not wanting to show her powers in public she tries to make light of the situation.

'You know, those things are sharp and you really could hurt someone with it,' A smile forcing its way to the surface Selene carries on, partly to see how far she can push the unstable female. 'Most likely yourself, and then you might cry.'

Un-be-known to Selene a rather large crowd is gathering because it's not every day the really hot new chick messes with the school bully. Trying to catch a tiny piece of her shattered ego Lisa throws herself at Selene, but Selene neatly steps aside with immortal swiftness and watches Lisa crash, dazed to the floor. A huge cheer goes up which startles her opponent and this gives Lisa the sudden chance to hit Selene full in the face. Slightly stunned Selene wipes the blood from the cut on her cheek, grabbing Lisa by the neck she slammed he into a plaster wall, leaving a 2inch indentation in it. Lisa falls to the ground, but shivers when she realise Selene is far from finished with her. Picking her back up, Selene blinks, her eyes instantly turning cobalt blue, their true vampiric form. She spins around and throws her into the wall opposite, gathering a gasp from the crowd she crouches by Lisa's side, 'Don't ever do that again!'

Lisa struggles to stand but goes after Selene anyway, not wanting every one to know the new girl, who probably weight less than her by 50 pounds has beaten her. Reaching out to grab Selene's shoulder, Lisa is flung back by an invisible force. Just as she tries to rise from the wall, she panics to find she is bound by the same invisible force that threw her.

The spirit web starts to tighten around Lisa's chest to Selene's utter happiness, but just before she slips into Limbo, the web dissolves leaving her unconscious but alive.

* * *

**Please review as this is my first story, any helpful reviews are great the next chapter will be up when I get my first review.**


	2. Memories

**I don't own anything, which I did. Serra, Fayth, Dylan and Luke etc. are MINE.**

**This is for Shadow Hunting** who gave me my first review.

Italics is memory or thought.

* * *

Storming, rather calmly into his room Selene flings the paper down on Luke's desk.

'You knew about all this!' She shouts, her voice not even portraying the anger she feels against him.

Turning to find Luke sitting in a chair Selene snarls.

'Why did you do it?' Luke calmly asked cold anger flowing through his body. 'The only rule I spun into the web was for her to get what she has given,' A smile gracing her lips for she is rather pleased with herself.

'She almost died, for fucks sake,' Luke stands up looking into Selene's eyes but seeing not mercy there he turns away.

'She would be, if she'd killed someone!' An exclamation so casual as if she were talking about the latest fashion.

'It's no concern of yours what I do.' With a sigh she turns her back on him. 'It is if I'm to teach you.' Unsure what he means she scowls and looks slightly over her shoulder at him.

'I'm not who you think I am,' Selene lifts her hands gently to her face and sits down, resting her head in her hands, 'I can't do this anymore.' A whisper so sad and depressed at the thought of her life to come. 200 years at school, worse than absolute torture.

Concern for Selene overcomes his hard exterior; he walks over to her and gently rests his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer what little comfort he has within his mind.

Closing her eyes, a shudder suddenly drops her to the floor, unconscious. Terrified that she could be ill, Luke picks her up in his arms. Carrying her over to the sofa he lays Selene down. Her face a grimace of emotional pain, Selene sweats as she replays the most terrifying event of her past.

Her father's death!

_Crouching on the kitchen floor, 5 year old Selene is playing with a pot of paints, a yellow pad of paper on the floor. Glancing up just as the door bell rings she looks towards her Dad, Nikalos for conformation. Nodding he turns to his daughter, 'It's okay.' Reaching up to undo the lock Selene flies backwards as an enraged and rather crazy Vampire races through the door. Running over to his daughter Nikalos scoops her up as she looks rather confused and frightened._

_Stroking his daughter's hair to calm her and try to prevent her from shaking, Nikalos snarls angrily at the intruder, and starts going for his knife. The Vampire shoots Nikalos in the arm, as he slumps to the floor holding his shoulder in agony Selene drops to the ground._

'_Daddy, Daddy…' Selene used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

_Reaching her side the Vampire grabs her round the waist. Scared, Selene starts to scream! Rather annoyed at the child the Vampire hits her over the head with the gun, making her instantly unconscious._

_Tying Selene to a chair the Vampire turned to see Nikalos slowly coming at him. Using immortal speed, he quickly over powers Nikalos and ties him to a chair next to his daughter._

_Throwing a bucket of water over both his prisoners, the Vampire smiled at the distress in Selene's cries of help._

_The Vampire pulls out two silver daggers and turns to make sure Selene's watching what he's doing. Suddenly he starts torturing Nikalos right in front of Selene, enjoying every gasp of pain from Nikalos, and cringe of anger and pain from Selene. His knife making thin cuts up Nikalos' arm he slowly peels away slices of skin, boredom coming over the intruder as Selene's stopped screaming, instead she is sitting still, in shocked silence, horrified so much her young mind can barely comprehend what the monster is doing to her father._

_Hearing commotion outside the intruder suddenly tips Nikalos' head to the side, he reared his head back and with a merciless smile sinks his fangs into his neck. Drinking rapidly and noisily the Vampire quickly drains Nikalos of life's crimson essence._

_Turning towards Selene the Vampire smiles which entirely scares the 5 year old, She whimpers at the sight of her Fathers blood rolling down the chin of the Vampire. Putting one of his knives back in its sheath, the Vampire grabs Selene's long brown hair and bringing the knife towards her throat he smiles, his mission almost finally over after so many years of searching._

_Suddenly a heavy hand fell on the door, knocking it to the ground, a young Vampiress streamed through, throwing the original intruder to the side_

_she snatches up a gun and fires three bullets at his forehead, one going through his eye. Running to Selene's side the Vampire unties her arms, then lifting Selene up she carries her out the room into the arms of her Mother, Mum. Smiling weakly at them both Selene faints in the arms of her adoring Mother, who keens at the loss of her mate._

Suddenly waking with a small cry, it takes Selene a few minutes to understand where she is. Looking down she realises that she's virtually entirely covered in sweat.

'Selene,' She notices Luke standing over her and shaking her, instantly knowing that on some subconscious level that he had been doing it for a while.

'Luke?' A question as she's a little freaked out by the flash back.

'Shh, I'm here.' Luke smiles slightly at her.

Panicking Selene stands up, and almost falls had Luke not caught her, shaking her head to clear the fog she looks around.

'I, I have to go!' Selene says completely spooked by her defiantly unwanted remembrance of Nikalos being killed. 'Selene, wait.' He hurries to the window just in time to see Selene flickering into invisibility and then suddenly back into sight.

'How'd she,' Luke starts but he suddenly realises he is speaking to himself, 'Never mind.' He states, shaking his head.

Selene hurries round the corner and stops. She shivers as her body tingles once again, while physically disappearing out of sight, to be see able 5 seconds later. Panicking at her possible new power Selene hurries home. Fear spreads throughout her body and her hazel eyes become filled with desperation and fright. _Bloody hell fire!_

Breathing deeply to try and prevent shock, emphasis on try, Selene runs home, using magic to speed her progress.

Fearing for herself and whatever mutation her messed up bloodlines hold, she tries to clear the fear from her mind knowing any enemy with the ability to enter someone's mind could easily feel and revel in the opportunity that her emotions present to them.

Slightly shaking Selene hurries up the stone steps to the small lifeless mansion, throwing open the doors not even realising she just broke the locks she blazes into the kitchen.

Turning around, absolute fury masking her Mothers features, her Mum shouts like only a blood could. 'Are you trying to kill us all?'

Scowling Selene turns towards the door, flicking her wrist she sent the door crashing closed with enough power to bring down a full moon. Still annoyed Selene realised a grudge when immortal is more dangerous than when human. An annoyed look she ignores her Mum but then remembers what she has to show Fayth and Serra.

Ignoring her Mothers question she confidently asks, 'Where's Fayth?'

Rather angry at her daughter's insubordination Serra starts to walk out the room. Bursting through the door Fayth came to a halt, puzzled Fayth shoves Serra back into the room. Slamming the paper down on the desk Selene shivers before delivering her painful and damming news.

'We have a serious problem.'

Glancing at the paper both Fayth and Serra are taken aback, not able to string a sentence together Serra stutters until Fayth steps in.

'I, we, you.'

'We killed them,' sighing Fayth turns her head to the side not willing to look Selene in the eye. 'They should be exterminated.' Fayth spits out the words with malice remembering how the Lycan's hired a Vampire to ruthlessly kill Nikalos and torture Selene to within an inch of death when she was only five.

'What?' Selene asks puzzled, but looking down at the paper she remembers her original plan. 'Yes, it's a problem but I mean me.'

'Why?' Fayth and Serra say simultaneously. Not even looking them in the eye Selene bits her lip then concentrates the feeling of wanting to disappear, looking down at her see through hand she stumbles back as she loses her grip on her new power, a scowl on her face at what she sees as a failure.

Suddenly brightening at the through of extracting a murderous revenge on all the Lycan's responsible for her fathers downfall Selene spirits down a mountain of guns, knifes and general weapons onto the kitchen floor. Smiling at Selene, Fayth and Serra both grab Uzi's, two H&K USP compacts with silver slides and six spare silver filled magazines for each gun.

Selene reaches beneath the pile and pulls out a long bow, a quiver of twenty-four silver tipped arrows and one and a half hand silver sword with the runes 'Quinola' which mean's 'Fear'.

Fayth grabs a M-1A in case Selene needs support.

Standing up Selene grabbed her black leather trench coat and slung it over her shoulders. Turning around Selene blinks in surprise at Serra's attire, which consisted of black skin tight leathers instead of baggy combats. Raising her eyes brows, Selene swallowed almost choking on laughter.

'Mum!'

Serra turns around and faces Selene, almost smiling but with a slightly pissed off expression. Seeing Selene's raised eyebrows Serra tilted her head, not sure what her daughter was doing.

'It's good you never age.' Almost smiling Selene sighs slightly, surprised, considering a smile was rare ever since her father Nikalos died.

Astounded at her daughter's cheek Serra muttered something under her breath before almost shouting but she wasn't angry, just amused. 'What?'

Stringing the bow Selene grabs her 2 USP compacts off the table, she slips them into a holster on each her thighs as she answers her Mum.

'Well you'd never fit into that, if you looked your age.'

Leaving Serra speechless Selene dashed out the kitchen before her Mum could throw something at her, which would most possibly be the knife in her hand.

'Selene!' Hearing Serra shout Selene knows that there's no possibility of her Mum coming to find her, simply because she couldn't be bothered which kind of let Selene down a little, it also made her unsure how much she could and should trust her Mother. Realising Selene wouldn't come back for a while she decided to carry on regardless. 'I'm only 413!'

Rushing through the kitchen closely followed by a startled Fayth and Serra. Jumping on to her black motorbike Selene impatiently revved her engine waiting for Fayth to start the black BMW.

Glancing towards the mansion door Selene snarled slightly. Muttering to herself Selene couldn't believe how stupid Serra could be. 'What is it with her and doors?'

Flicking her wrist she twists the key in the inside door telekinetically.

Switching on the two way radio to Fayth's BMW Selene smiled hoping the answer would be yes.

'Hey, Fayth, do you know if Dilan's going to be there.'

Eyes widening in shock Fayth looked at Serra, Fayth breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Serra was listening to music.

Not believing how close Selene had come to death by her Mothers hand, Fayth exploded, in a torrent of anger and retribution. 'What the hell do you think your doing!?'

Smiling to herself Selene suddenly remembers Fayth doesn't know that Serra always listens to music. Having a flashback Selene smiles and grits her teeth in mock disgust at her Mothers reason for listening to music.

'It's to get in the mood.' Selene said, reading Fayth's thoughts.

Gritting her teeth Fayth tries to shrug of the anger but without much effort it still sits on her shoulders.

'Your Mother would find a way to blow him up if she knew you were still seeing that, sleaze bag excuse of a vampire,' Fayth smiles, imagining Selene's torment at the thought of Dilan being hurt, 'using Serra's terms of course.'

'Of course,' Selene repeated heavily laden with sarcasm.

Scowling, Selene switches off the radio. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind Selene looks up. Eyes widening in shock Selene shivers as she sees Fayth's BMW just in front of her. Pulling hard on the brakes, the bike stops instantly. Unprepared for such a move she goes flying over the handle bars.

'Selene!' Serra and Fayth shout at the same time.

Regaining her balance in the air Selene executes a flawless diving roll and stands up, smiling slightly her alabaster skin slightly pink but still very pale by the standards of mortals.

'Ow.' Selene says almost sarcastically, because in true light it was quite enjoyable.

Selene walks calmly over to Fayth and smiles shaking her head, almost in a daze.

'Darling,' Serra starts. Selene looks up, a mix of fear and apprehension showing in her eyes, knowing nothing good will come of her mother calling her _Darling_. 'I, I just don't want you to get hurt.' Serra states.

Knowing her Mother isn't telling her the truth Selene is about to question her Mother, but looking in her eyes Selene sees a shadow from the past. Fearing what information is being withheld from her Selene turns away terrified that her whole existence is in question, knowing that whatever dark secret was about to be exposed Selene changes her question. 'Mother. You don't have to tell me.' Selene says rather a whole lot more serious and concentrated on the task in hand than usual.

* * *

I know the USP compact actually has a chrome slide but silver sounds better and you could probably get a silver slide if you paid for it.

M-1A is a type of sniper rifle.

I'll put up the next chapter if I get another review.


	3. Werewolves, Oh Crap!

Happy birthday **Shadow Hunting**, I'm sorry if it's late.

Disclaimers same as usual: I don't own anything yada, yada, yada, except my characters.

* * *

Turning around Selene, faces the entrance to the park, Serra and Fayth flanking her. Her hand slides onto her swords pommel and tightening her grip she addresses her family, instinctively slipping into her role, both of them obeying with no opposition to her leadership.

'Fayth.' Selene says motioning to the right. 'Serra.' She motions to the left. They go their separate ways, well Selene heads towards the lake in the park, knowing the others would RV there.

Heading through the woods she comes across a small opening that wasn't there the last time, puzzled she walks cautiously closer her sword drawn, half expecting a werewolf to jump out at her at any moment.

A sound behind her Selene spins around hoping it's Serra or Fayth, but hearing a deep growl she knows it's not them. Looking slowly up from the ground Selene ends up being faced with a fully fledged werewolf, seven feet tall with a long golden shaggy coat, and the blood of a deer dripping from its jaws which are hanging slightly open, eager for it's next feast of flesh and blood, whether it be animal or human.

Fearing what the werewolf may do she shivers slightly, and then she slowly backs away. The Werewolves head tilts, it piercing eyes look at Selene with a gleam of great intelligence and danger.

Selene scowls, trying to conceal her fear, but swears quietly when it looks like the wolf smiles, but knowing it's a dumb animal she dismisses the thought. Coming to her senses Selene instinctively changes to her vampiric form. Running her tongue over her fangs, she tries to hold back her animal instincts to feed at the sight and smell of the blood, and her natural instinct and aggression to attack the Werewolf. Shaking her head to gather her concentration Selene suddenly realises how hungry she is she almost, but not quite forgets about the werewolf, she doesn't notice the it until it leans over her, blood and saliva dripping down on to her head.

Whispering quietly Selene questions her decision. 'Why did we come out on a full moon!?'

***

Wandering beside the lake Fayth looks into it, glancing up she looks over to the other side her vampiric eyes easily penetrating the darkness. With a sight she finishes her recce of the lake and starts to head into the woods shaking her head.

'Werewolf, yer right.' Fayth mutters rather pissed off that Selene dragged her outside when all there is some whacked out mortal with mental problems, not that any mortal is actually sane.

She glances down into the lake one last time, before moving on along the shore, she pauses as the scent of blood registers in her brain.

Slowly wading into the lake, she looks up and takes a step back in shock, as the water turns a bloody shade of red, a quick breath to regain control of her racing heart, which is an oxymoron for vampires, Fayth wanders cautiously further into the water, about 15 meters in she feels something brushing against her leg. Reaching down into the water Fayth feels the antlers of a creature and pulls out the severed head of a Roe deer stag. Intensely bored and mildly worried she throws the head onto dry land, in a simple feat of immortal strength.

Turning around Fayth runs out the water and taking a quick glance behind her she doesn't notice a log on the ground. Tripping over the log Fayth falls on the ground right next to the deer head. Rearing back Fayth examines the bite marks on the head and neck of the stag, suddenly realising Selene is right about the werewolf.

Looking up at the sky, Fayth sees the full moon. Groaning at Selene's arrogance she pulls out her mobile, knowing if the Werewolf or even worse Werewolves turns they will all be in great danger. Punching in a number while trying not to crush the phone she calls Serra.

'She's right, we need to find her fast.' Ending the call Fayth rings Selene.

Hearing the call Selene stands shock still, fumbling around in her pocket for her mobile. The Werewolf not sure what the sound is in its primal state rears back and sniffs the air. Managing to grab her mobile she switches it off.

Not getting an answer Fayth darts through the forest, searching for the others, full knowing something is wrong.

Now that the noise is gone the Werewolf regains its senses, using its massive paw it sweeps Selene off her feet, with a deep growl that reverberates round the trees.

Crashing into a tree she slides to the floor dazed.

The wolf gives an eerie howl to the moon.

Eyelids flutter open at the sound and she tries to rise from the forest floor, reaching up she grabs hold of a branch only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness she sinks back down to the ground.

The Werewolf looks back down from the moon and snarls at Selene licking it's lips in anticipation of the tangy, salty feast of the flesh and blood of an immortal.

Selene looks into the eyes of the creature, angry at herself for her inability to block out the anger and pain from hundreds of years of suffering and death that she sees. Almost pitying the Werewolf she takes a step towards it, starting to reach out to touch its muzzle, only to get dragged back to reality by it snapping at her hand. Realising she's in serious trouble Selene turns to ready to snatch her gun from where it fell. Realising what she's trying to do the wolf snarls and lunges at Selene throwing her to the ground, it lands on top of her, realising she's their target it rears back and grabs her by the neck.

Struggling to breath as the wolf crushes her throat, she tries to prise its claws from around her neck, failing to get herself released from the beasts grip she begins to sink into unconsciousness when the Werewolf turns back into its human form.

The Lycan releases her and she drops down to the ground. Moaning slightly when she hits the ground, her eyes flicker open to see a blond haired, sixteen year old boy leaning over her. 'Dilan?' She mutters incoherently.

Her wits gathered Selene looks into the eyes of the child, she sees the same pain and anger that was in the eyes of the Werewolf. Realising that the boy and the Werewolf are the same Selene tries to escape from him but as she starts to back away the Lycan slaps her. Slipping mercifully into unconsciousness, the pain from the constant brutality of her body becoming to much she slumps into the Lycan's arms.

'Hey, honey,' the boy says lifting Selene over his shoulder, 'I'm Artemis.'

***

Meeting Serra by the entrance, Fayth spits out her news. 'She's not answering.' Seeing the panic in Serra's eyes she tries to calm her, 'Don't worry, she'll be fine.' Smiling at her friend even though deep down she knows Selene could be in real trouble she hopes that she's wrong.

Serra turns to Fayth and locks eyes with her about to ask her a question, only to be interrupted by the ferocious howl of a Werewolf.

'Selene!' They both shout in unison. Running into the forest following the sound of the howl towards the west wing.

In the clearing they notice clear evidence of a scuffle, they stop behind a tree just in time to see a young boy lifting Selene up onto his shoulder with ease. Realising the boy is probably a Lycan, Serra darts forward, eager to protect her daughter

Tackling her friend Fayth whispers in her ear, 'Don't! We stay and watch, we'll be able to get her back, but you rushing in there could get her hurt, or killed.'

The notice that the boy is no longer in the clearing and rush forward only to be met by silence. Serra looks around terrified, to find nothing, panicking she rushes out the clearing following a concealed path towards the lake.

Hearing someone or something come after him Artemis starts to change into his true feral form still clutching his Vampire prize. Turning towards the Lake he flees knowing he could take on one or two Vampire foe but not many more alone. Suddenly changing direction Artemis almost drops his prize but not willing to give her up without a fight he grips Selene tighter, cracking at least two ribs he carries on towards the gate. Arriving at the gate still pursued by enemies but not too closely Artemis throws Selene down on the ground. The jolt wakes her, she moans slightly and tries to sit up only to find her hands are tied behind her back.

Hurriedly blinking Selene's eyes widen with fright when she finds herself staring at the Werewolf, scared in case it wants a little snack she stands up, wincing she slowly starts to back away from Artemis who is changing back into his human from.

Turning around to check on the Vampire, he finds her trying to escape.

Feeling his eyes on her Selene looks up and finds herself staring into his eyes, terrified Selene stops her creeping and turns around to flee. A growl raises in Artemis' throat and he bounds over her head and lands in front of her.

Looking over her shoulder Selene runs into Artemis, finding herself in his arms she struggles, trying to escape as he whispers in her ear, squeezing her tightly so she can't escape he hears her whimper as a rib cracks, 'Shh, shh.' Grabbing a hypodermic needle he throws her too the ground. Lunging forward before she can recover he plunges the syringe into her neck, as he whispers into her ear, 'The Boss wants to see you.'

Scowling at the mention of The Boss, whoever he is, she struggles as she fights off the drugs threatening to over come her. Trying to speak Selene scowls in concentration, 'You're…' Succumbing to the drug her head lolls to the side.

Picking her up Artemis throws her in the back of the blacked out van, two other Lycans, his lieutenants, jump in the back as he throws a different syringe to a guard. 'Give her this if need be, but the Boss wants her alive.' Slamming shut the doors he jumps in the front, as the van leaves the park and turns left towards Rochdale.


	4. Oww!

**This is for Hellina-Bertinelli**

**Sorry I've not updated for a while but I've got my exams coming up and I suck at revision so I won't be able to update for a while, mainly during February but I'll try. **

**If any of you have good revision tips could you tell me because I suck at revision. And it'll mean I'll update quicker.**

**I don't own Underworld et cetera.**

* * *

Hearing the sound of a van move hurriedly off, Fayth closes her eyes as her head hands, feeling guilty for not finding the Wolf it almost breaks her slowly beating heart to hear her friend sobbing for the loss of her daughter. Looking up at the sky Fayth sighs, 'Dawns coming.' Throwing Serra the keys to the car, annoyed at themselves and Selene for losing her. Serra wipes away her tears knowing she will be no help to her daughter burnt alive. Setting off towards the mansion in a hurry with Fayth following on the motorbike, trying not to let the sun catch up with them. They arrive back at the mansion and get inside just as the sun rises.

Walking into The Boss' quarters Artemis sits down at his order. Switching on the CCTV The Boss scowls, 'I thought she'd be older.' Knowing he couldn't show any compassion towards the girl he hardens his resolve, 'Bring her to the infirmary.'

Artemis walks out of The Boss' quarters with a bow. Choosing two guards along the way Artemis arrives at the cell holding Selene Opening the door Artemis lets the guards flow in. Turning around Selene does a spinning kick sending one of the guards flying into the wall well a rabbit punch drops another guard. Before Selene can knock-out any other guards she gets tackled by a guard and thrown to the floor while the remaining guards pile on top of her, using their numbers to subdue her.

Turning Selene over onto her back one of the guards 4 snaps a pair of steel handcuffs on her, not wanting to take a chance with the blood. Hauling Selene up the guards draw their weapons as the previously unconscious guard stands up draws his hunting knife.

Spinning to find out what all the commotion is about Artemis sees Selene about to get hurt, 'That's enough.' He growls his eyes turning cobalt blue. Turning round to face Artemis the guard with the knife scowls and pockets it. As the guards follow Artemis out the cell he signals for the guard with the knife to sort out his dead comrade.

Selene walks down the catacombs to the infirmary surrounded by guards as they follow Artemis, who keeps glancing over his shoulder at her. Entering the infirmary Selene sees The Boss who smiles at her. Her lips peel back, revealing her teeth as she hisses at The Boss, warning him to keep his distance.

Seeing Selene bearing her teeth at his master the guard, who previously tried to gut her, moves forward to hit her to be stopped by the Boss who walks over to his prisoner and grabs her chin. Her head forced upwards to look him in the eye. 'You will, be sorry you did that.' Letting go of her, one of his bodyguards brings an aluminium chair into the middle of the room, placing it on the floor, she is dragged over to it. Doing her best to resist moving Selene gets hit over the head by a guard, just as Artemis punches her in the stomach. Dazed she almost collapses on the floor, wheezing but the two guards by her side catch her and handcuff her to the chair, adding flexicuffs as an extra measure.

Walking over to Selene The Boss pulls up another chair, straddling it he faces her, she looks up with pure anger written on her porcelain features. Smiling The Boss almost laughs, going to stroke her hair she pulls back and flinches at the touch of his hand. Sighing The Boss reaches to his belt and pulls out a pair of small throwing knives. Placing one knife on the table by his side he sees her eyes widen with fright but she quickly goes back to her stone cold murderous expression. Running the knife along her throat Selene freezes scared to breath. 'All I want to know is where are the Bloods?'

Scowling Selene narrows her eyes in concentration. Using telekinesis she throws him against the back wall. Stunned, The Boss stands up, pushing his feral side back down he hits her. Her head snaps back with the force of the blow almost breaking her neck, it leaves her ears ringing. Her eyes closed she brings her head forward, wincing as she feels blood at the corner of her lips, breathing she coughs as air and blood is draw into her lungs.

Leaning close to her The Boss picks up one of his knives running it under his nose to smell it, placing it on her arm he digs it in slightly, drawing blood, 'Don't you ever do that again.'

Scowling, Selene leans forward, her teeth bared. Surprised by her courage Artemis almost objects catching himself just in time. Deciding it will be good for her to get hurt even though he likes the dhamphir Artemis shakes his head knowing she could be killed.

The Boss turns to look at his Lieutenant, disappointment showing at Artemis' feelings for the girl. Gathering up his courage Artemis walks over to The Boss, motioning for his ear he leans close to his master enabling him to whisper in his ear, 'Sir, we're not getting anywhere.'

Realising that he is right The Boss grabs a case from Artemis. Placing it on the table he unzips it. Choosing a pair of pliers he smiles, partially trying to hide his feelings about what has to happen, 'Tell me.' He commands, trying not to plead.

Looking The Boss in the eye Selene smiles her eyes filled with confusion at the pleading in his voice, 'I've got nothing to lose.' When he leans forward she finally realises what he intends to do, fear flooding her eyes she tries to cover up her feelings. Grabbing her by the chin The Boss tells Artemis to hold her still, whispering he apologises for what he's about to do. Boss jerks his head to the right signalling for them to come over. Putting the pliers into Selene's mouth The Boss grips them on one of the molars at the back of her mouth. Applying pressure to the pliers The Boss pulls, trying not to crush the tooth.

Trying not to show the pain she's in Selene lets out a small moan of pain. Fainting just as the tooth is removed, The Boss gently strokes a piece of hair out of her face.

Fayth's sitting in the kitchen of the mansion while Serra paces up and down, the length of the floor. Fayth looks up at Serra annoyed, 'Stop pacing, she'll be fine.' Standing up she warms up two mugs of blood, placing one in Serra's hand she sits down. Grabbing a map of Rochdale, Fayth runs her hand over the top. Scowling as three areas of the map start to glow red, she looks up at the window, seeing tendrils of sun still coming through the curtains she sighs as she realises there's still five hours till sundown. She realises the abandoned council building in the town is probably the most likely base for the Lycans. Pulling up the blueprints of it she spreads the prints out, repeating the spell Fayth changes it to distinguish a Vampire from a Lycan. Smiling as a blue dot shows up in a room roughly 20 by 30 feet, her heart suddenly sinks as the rest of the room turns red, 'Fuck!'

Rushing over to her Serra asks her about her problem. Fayth tells her that Selene's surrounded by Wolves so they can't go blazing in and get her out, 'If we do go in we go along here.' She outlines a path with a ball point pen.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and Luke rushes in. Deadly rays of sunshine hit Serra on her face and body, falling to the ground in pain Fayth dives for Serra dragging her out of the rays of sunlight. Shouting at the mysterious assailant Fayth tends to Serra's injuries. 'Close the damn door.'

The intruder closes the door growling at Fayth and Serra with his crossbow trained on them.

Sighing as she realises her friend should be alright she turns her attention to the intruder. Grabbing him by the neck Fayth slams him into the wall, plaster flying everywhere. Looking down he realizes that he's a good ten inches off the ground. 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'

Realising that this Vampire is Selene's rescuer, Fayth, he decides to try his luck. 'I'm a friend. Kind of.' He adds as an after thought. Puzzled Fayth releases Luke and he drops to the floor, struggling to stand he gasps for breath. 'If she dies, Selene will kill you. Herself!'

Luke glances over at Serra frightened that he may of just lost his Queen to the Vampires. Turning to the exit he lays a hand on the door handle and threatens Serra and Fayth. 'You hurt our Queen and _I'll_ kill you!'

As Luke closes the door Fayth lets out a sigh of relief. Turning around to talk to Serra, Fayth sees her collapses on the floor; running over to her, she kneels down frightened.

Crying out in pain she slowly puts her hand to her cheek, wincing Selene pulls her hand away as the pain fogs her mind. Closing her eyes she goes into a light sleep and descends to the healing web. Slumping to the side she starts to heal.

'Who was watching her?' Artemis demands, looking one at a time at his commanders, he gaze stops on one particularly unfortunate Lycan. Changing his hand instantaneously to a claw he brings it across the Lycans throat with such speed no one notices that he'd moved until the Lycans decapitated body falls to the ground quickly followed by his head. Grabbing the handle of the cell, Artemis pulls the door off it's hinges, he storms in quickly followed by his two newest commanders, eager to prove themselves. Crouching down he unlocks the manacles.

Trying not to squirm as the Lycans pick her up Selene almost winces as a hand brushes her barely healed cheek. Tensing as they accidentally bang her head against the door frame, she leaps out of the Lycans arms throwing them to the ground. She punches the shocked Artemis. Feeling a slight pain she glances down to see a knife protruding out of her hip, gritting her teeth and grunting softly Selene yanks the blade out.

Out of the cell, faintly aware of the general direction she should be heading, she sprints down the tunnel like corridor, ignoring the burning sensation in her hip she turns the corner and skids to a halt only a few feet from The Boss. Spinning around she bolts back down the passage way, only half aware that his photo's on their mansions mantelpiece. Looking back over her shoulder to check that The Boss isn't following her Selene runs straight into a Lycan. Looking up she grins sheepishly and backs away from over fifty Lycans and Werewolves, who all look decidedly too eager to rip her apart. Turning around she sees a huge albino Werewolf, no doubt The Boss, walking round the corner looking to the door to her left she darts forward. Grabbing hold of the handle she tries to open the door, panicking as The Boss closes in she yanks at the handle, pulling it off the door. Looking down at the piece of metal in her hand Selene groans slightly. Throwing it over her shoulder she faces The Boss, taking up a fighting stance she frowns as the Lycans roar with laughter.

Ignoring all the jeers Selene clears her mind and instinctively changes. Smiling slightly she waits as The Boss advances towards her.

Swinging a claw at Selene he falls forwards as she flips over his head and lands a glancing blow on his muzzle. Snarling The Boss spins around his claws scraping the side of her face.

Grimacing in pain she starts to raise a hand to her face, stopping as a drop of blood lands on her palm. Tilting her head to the side she scowls as more drops start to form a small puddle. Shaking the blood off her hand she looks up at The Boss, renewed determination glowing brightly in her eyes, raising her eyebrows a smug smile on her face she leaps forwards delivering a series of powerful blows to his face and neck. Standing back she waits for him to react in some way, any way.

Scowling The Boss shakes his head dislodging a small drop of blood from his nose and shifts back into Human form.

The Boss steps towards Selene who backs away, _I am so dead. _Whimpering Selene starts to hurry backwards bumping into a wall she shrinks back and weakly raises her fists.

'That will never work.'

Smiling Selene glances at his face, 'But this will.' She exclaims kneeing him in his balls. Starting to run as The Boss keels over she doesn't notice his hand snake out. Grabbing her ankle he pulls it out from beneath her. Falling to the floor she slams her hand out to steady her fall.

Yelping in agony she jumps up her wrist cradled against her chest. Raising her left and uninjured arm for combat she looks sideways at The Boss. Trying to ignore the blood running down her arm from where the bone has pierced her skin Selene whimpers as her hand shakes slightly.

'Selene, I'm…' The Boss starts taking a step towards her, his fists lowered.

Growling and hissing Selene tries to get The Boss to back off.

Suddenly remembering where he is The Boss grabs her by the neck. Hoisting her up into the air he shoves her against the wall.

Gasping for air Selene tries to grab a torch on the wall. Her vision blurring she manages to get a hold of it. The heat of the flame burning her hand she hurridly touches the touch to The Boss' body.

Catching on fire The Boss drops Selene, crawling out of the way she gasps as the bones in her broken wrist turn to molten bone. Muting a scream of pain she stares in shock as she sees her bones reknitting themselves through the almost stemmed dribble of blood, 'Oh.'

Looking up to see The Boss flailing about trying to smother the flames she starts to laugh, stopping as she sees a huge group of Lycans surge on top of him and the flames go out she smiles feeling really sheepish as ten Werewolves and Lycans sprint for her.

'Oh, crap!'

Scrambling up she darts towards the stairs. Not even getting close she falls to the ground beneath the weight of many assailants. Curling up into a ball she tries to protect her head and almost healed wrist from the rock solid blows raining down upon her already damaged and weakened body.

'Stop!' The Boss shouts pushing himself up off the ground. Blowing on the burnt flesh on his knuckles he smiles as the skin turns bright red, and slowly pales till you wouldn't know he'd just been a human torch. Walking towards Selene he smiles slightly as almost all the Lycans and Werewolves leave Selene alone. Walking forwards he grabs two Lycans who are still attacking Selene by the hair. Viciously banging their heads together he throws them to the side.

Selene opens her eyes, trying to push herself up with her rebroken wrist she falls back down. Banging her head against the concrete she looks up to see The Boss standing above her. Too exhausted to do much she winces as she lifts her head off the floor, she starts coughing, blood in her mouth she spits it out. Leaning back Selene drops her head onto the floor

Signalling for two Lycans to help her up The Boss tries to hide a sigh as Selene tries to back away from him. Viscously slapping her across the face, he smiles as blood runs from a face wound, spinning around he throws her through a wall, smiling he tries to hide his disgust at what he needs to do. Shouting at the other Lycans to get back to their jobs The Boss walks over to Selene, picking her limp body up in his arms her cradles her as he calls Artemis.

'Yes, Father?'

'I need you to do something.' he says hurrying into his quarters. Whispering a list of items to his son, he watches Artemis as he closes the door. Placing Selene carefully down on the sofa he washes his hands. Hearing a soft knock on the door The Boss tells him to enter.

Entering the room Artemis places the items on a table before washing his hands next to his Father. 'Dad,' annoyed that The Boss is ignoring her he starts again. 'Lucian, who is she?'

Ignoring the question Lucian, grabs a ball of cotton wool out of his hand. Soaking the wool in disinfectant he kneels down beside Selene. Clearing the hair out of her face he gently applies it to her wounds. Removing her combat leathers, he scowls at the extent of damage, angry with himself for getting carried away and not protecting her better. Walking into the bathroom Lucian switches on the taps and runs her a bath. Picking up the disinfectant he pours the entire bottle in. Returning to the living room he sees Artemis beside her.

Waking slightly Selene gasps as she sees two Lycans standing over, trying to escape she collapses as her wrist hit's the ground. Closing her eyes she falls into an uneasy state of unconsciousness.


	5. Author's Note

I'm so, so sorry I've not updated for a while but I've got my exams coming up so I'm busy revising I'll properly be able to get the next chapter up in June. Hopefully. Please don't kill me.


	6. Betrayal

Lucian gently places Selene into the bath and slowly washes all the dirt and blood away. Finding a bottle of shampoo he washes her hair, a frown creasing his forehead as he feels a large bump on her crown. Lifting her out the bath he gasps at the deep unhealed knife wound in her shoulder, blaming himself, as he rightly should; but not before he wraps her in a fluffy dressing gown before placing her in the newly built spare bedroom. Walking out he hurriedly locks the 6 locks on the door, not taking any chances. Going back into the bathroom he splashes cold water on his face, turning to walk out he sees Artemis blocking the doorway. Not interested in his son he blindly addresses him anger barely restrained in his voice, 'Get out of the way.'

'I let it stand last time. Now. Who is she?'

'I don't have time for this.' Lucian shoves past his son, who grabs him by the shoulder.

'You owe me an explanation. First you try to kill her, then you allow the pack to beat the crap out of her and now your dressing her wounds. Father, it's beyond me why you do this.'

Sinking into the sofa Lucian looks up at Artemis with tears in his eyes. 'I tried to protect her, but I couldn't. Not from him.' He shakes his head regretfully.

Puzzled Artemis tries to comfort his Father worried about his emotions, usually so solid, so sure, he can't understand his Fathers tears, 'She's my sister!'

'But she's a vampire!'

'She wasn't always.' As Artemis heads off to ask her, his Dad grabs his arm. 'Selene doesn't know.'

'Bloody hell!'

'You think I'm proud of this!' Lucian waves his hand in the vague direction of the spare room. 'I love her, you think I'm happy doing this to her. She's 12 years old for fucks sake!' He spins away from his son shaking his head. ' She should be with friends, not this. Never this.'

'Dad, it wasn't your fault.'

'We should have ran, I should have been there.'

Grabbing the keys from the side board Lucian walks into the spare room, knowing he may not leave alive. Relocking the door he sits down, carefully repositioning Selene's hair.

Waking at his touch Selene starts as she sees The Boss, leaping out of the bed she collides head first with the wall. Collapsing dazed she growls at The Boss as he tries to help her up, realising that she's half naked she scowls.

'Get dressed.' Lucian says throwing a long white flowing dress onto the bed.

Grabbing the dress off the bed she waits for him to turn around. Struggling to her feet she hurriedly slips on the dress, before shoving him in the back she throws herself at him, grabbing him by the neck and spinning around she throws him into the wall, following him quickly she slams his body into the door. Not glancing up as Artemis bangs on the door she slams his face into it.

Grabbing the spare key Artemis slams open the door and stuns Selene. Hurrying over to his Father he smiles slightly as she slumps on the floor her face contort in pain.

Wincing as she pushes herself up she leans against the wall for support.

'I've missed you.'

Selene scowls as she recognises the voice, gasping in pain as a memory surfaces she staggers back.

'_I will always protect you.' Lucian promises, holding Selene close to his her sings quietly to her as she drifts off to sleep._

She shakes her head as painful images flood her mind. Backing into a corner Selene covers her face as tears fall down her cheeks, she hardly hears Lucian.

'Finally you remember.' His eyes cold, his voice filled with emotion.

'Hey.'

Hissing quietly at Artemis she wonders what relation he is to Lucian.

'Dad.'

Trying to understand how this 'boy' can be Lucian' son Selene glances up to see Artemis watching her. Jumping up she walks towards Lucian causing him and Artemis to back away. Slamming him into the wall she leans forward and whispers in his ear, 'Don't you ever, do that again. _Brother_.' Spinning around she smiles as Artemis quivers under her gaze, not willing to let her revelation effect her. Walking into a open plan sitting room Selene grabs a cup of semi-congealed blood of the table and draining it with distaste she flops down onto the sofa, much to Lucian' horror.

Unsure of his new found relative, Artemis pulls up a chair and stares straight at her, imagining her naked in an effort to calm his nerves.

Feeling Artemis' gaze on her Selene looks up, she scowls at him as he grins rather sheepishly at being caught. Glancing from Artemis to her knees she says, 'Do you really want to do that?'

Unsettled by Selene's cavalier attitude Lucian signals for his son to follow him. Closing a door behind him Lucian turns Artemis. 'Don't.'

Grabbing hold of her trench coat Selene pulls it on. Opening the door she glances behind her, before breaking the lock and slamming shut the door, ensuring her brother and nephew are locked in. Running along the corridor Selene whimpers as a Lycan comes out a side door. Backing away she turns to run until she realises that the Lycan is looking straight at her. Contemplating the though that Lucian may have ordered them to not attack her she dismisses it as she waves her hand in front of the distracted Lycan's face. Puzzled Selene inches past the Lycan not taking any chances of being caught, again.

With the Lycan gone she looks down, her breathe catching in her throat as she realises she's invisible. Realising the potential of her mildly unfortunate situation she smiles slightly.

Lucian grabs hold of the door handle, then quickly releases it when it turns to powder in his hand. Scowling, he smashes down the door and runs along the corridor as he shouts his sisters name. His forehead creased in worry and anguish Lucian shouts her name again, relatively pissed at the fact that she disobeyed a direct order from him.

Running along the corridor he grabs the female Lycan who passed Selene. 'The girl,' He almost shouts, panicking in case she meets any of his more unruly pack members, 'Where did she go?'

Unsure what her sire means the Lycan bows her head in respect, 'My lord, I don't know what you mean.'

About to slam his servant into the wall he realises Selene most likely slipped past her relaxed defences. 'Pay more attention.' He scolds, shoving her aside, not having the time or patience to deal with the newborn. Running after his sister Lucian transforms into a Werewolf. He bounds along the corridor sniffing the air every so often and suddenly stops and spins around grabbing at nothing. Sensing Selene is close by he growls in anger.

Scarcely breathing Selene slowly rounds on her brother, waiting until he reverts back to his human form she shivers, mildly afraid.

Feeling his sister beside him, Lucian reaches out and grabs her round the neck.

Struggling against her brothers grip, Selene gasps as her lungs scream for air. Feeling her magic slip away Selene releases it, becoming visible once again.

Releasing his sister, she drops to the floor and scuttles backwards, gasping for air. 'Don't do that again.' Lucian says angry and amused. Helping his sister up she pushes him to the side.

'You schizophrenic maniac.' She almost screams, running past him she palms his keys, a small smile gracing her lips.

Slipping round a corner she rapidly speeds up, she unlocks the door to the outside and bursting through it she breathes deeply allowing nature to soothe her shattered nerves. Slamming the door Selene smiles as she glimpses an armoured SUV by a garage. Breaking a window with her elbow she unlocks the door, climbing in the SUV she hotwires the car and slams it into reverse. Leaning back she drives through the barrier, hitting the brake the SUV spins around, slamming it into drive she leaves the catacombs behind, praying that her Mum hasn't done anything stupid trying to find her.

Crashing through the Lucian flings open the door wincing as an inch long splinter embeds itself in his cheek. Seeing a cloud of dust in the distance Lucian spins around and thumps the stone wall so that he hardly notices as his skin splits, blood running steadily down his fingers.

Arriving home Selene stops the SUV, jumping out she rushes into the mansion. 'Are you okay?' She asks her Mum who is holding her head in her hands.

Lifting her head at her daughters voice Serra smiles, standing she embraces her. 'Selene!' She gasps, bloody tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Trying not to cry as she thinks about her newly remembered childhood, Selene decides to go for the lighter approach. 'Well, I've got a Lycan for a brother and an asshole of a father, so yeah, I'm good.' Selene walks out the back door, not glancing behind her. Breathing deeply she leans against the shed wall out of sight of the house. Slumping to the ground she starts to cry, great sobs racking her body.

Checking Selene's out of earshot Fayth talks more sensibly to Serra, her voice low. 'You can't prevent her brother from coming after her. When he dropped her off here, you knew he'd come back one day.'

'She's 12 years old, how the hell should I be handling this?'

'I know you care for her but Lucian needs her, he won't hurt her. They need each other.'

'What about me, I need her to.'

'She'll never be your best friend but she won't leave you.'

Walking off Fayth calls Selene back inside. 'Hey, Honey.'

Slowly regaining control Selene picks her self up off the ground. Wiping away her tears she grits her teeth as she walks back inside at her friends call. 'Hey.'

'A friend of mine has some thing you might be interested in.' Puzzled by what Fayth means Selene looks at her Mum. Shrugging her shoulders she looks back at her friend.

'Well go tonight.'

'I want to go now.' Selene yells stamping her foot, annoyed by the recent revelations in her life she can't help but act slightly childish. Raising one eyebrow Fayth tilts her head and looks at her in the most peculiar manner. 'Oh, sonny boy. Good point.'

Ignoring her reference Serra crosses her arms. 'Bed, now.'

About to answer back Selene scowls, 'Aye Captain.' Her answer laden to breaking point with sarcasm.

Running up stairs she switches on her I-Pod player and swiftly changing she jumps into bed eventually falling asleep, luckily not able to hear what her family's talking about.

'Fayth, are you sure this is a good idea.'

'You know she loves animals. So yer; it is.'

'Not the animals, the guy.'

'It'll be good for them. Both of them.'

Dropping the conversation Serra turns on the TV.

Walking into the kitchen Fayth starts to make some human food for when Selene wakes up.

Waking up as dusk falls Selene quickly changes into the clothes lade out for her. Realising they're riding clothes she smiles.

Bouncing down the stairs, Selene grabs a plate of pancakes off the top, sitting down at the table she eats them rapidly. Jumping up as Fayth and Serra enter the room she smiles.

'I see you found the pancakes.' Fayth says. Leading the way out the mansion Selene jumps into her car.

As Fayth starts driving Selene can't stand the secrecy any longer, 'Where're we going? What's the big secret?'

Turning to Selene she smiles, 'It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it.'

Sitting back Selene closes her eyes, _Why won't they tell me anything? Why can't they tell me if it's good? Unless it's not. What if it's Dilan, what if he's hurt or dead?_

'Hey, we're here.'

Looking around she realises they're at someone's house.

'Come on, he won't wait all night.'

Following Fayth she rushes round the back. Sliding to a stop she looks around puzzled, the only thing in sight is a barn.

'Close your eyes I'll get him.' About to object she opens her mouth. 'Selene, do it.'

Following her orders Selene almost jumps up and down on the spot.

Disappearing inside the barn Fayth notices her contact inside a stall. 'Hey, bring him out.' She says. _God, I hope she doesn't kill me._

Running outside she notices Selene's eyes open.

'Selene!' Startled she looks rapidly around, seeing Fayth she relaxes slightly. Walking over she places her hands over Selene's eyes she whispers, 'Your eyes are meant to be closed.'

Smiling slightly Selene steps from foot to foot in anticipation.

'Chill.' Trying to settle down Selene breathes deeply her excitement ebbing away.

Leading a wild rearing midnight black stallion out of the barn the contact smiles as he sees Selene.

'Surprise.' Fayth exclaims removing her hands from her eyes.

Slowly opening them, she jumps back at the sight of Lucian about to shout a warning she sees Fayth's expression. Realising that they planned all of this, she spins around and runs. Not looking where she is going she runs straight into her Mothers arms. She starts struggling, but too shocked to do any real damage she soon stops. Turning to face Fayth she shakes her head in denial, 'You orchestrated this. All of this.' Betrayal evident in her voice.

Shrugging off her Mothers arms she walked towards Fayth, stopping just in front of her she looks into her eyes. No emotion on her face except for hatred and a look of betrayal deep within the core of her soul. Holding back the anguish she feels at the look in Selene's eyes Fayth doesn't even flinch as she slaps her across the face.

'We always knew this day would come,' Blinking back tears Selene looks down to the ground. 'I wish it were easier for you but you need to do this.'

'Why didn't you tell me? All that time you kept it a secret.'

'You'd have nightmares when you first came to us, you'd be so afraid, hardly speaking. We didn't want to force more on you.'

'I could of handled it.'

'You locked it away, the nightmares faded. It was you destiny alone to find your brother.'

'He truly is my brother?'

'Half but yes, the human half.'

'And the horse.'

'That's for you, but be careful it's dangerous.'

Smiling at Fayth, Selene walks confidently but slowly up to the stallion. Jumping back as it rear she flings herself forward , grabbing hold of the headcollar she brings the stallion under control. Calmer and happier she pats the stallion on the neck leading him into the arena she is about to jumps on his back.

'Selene, hold it.' Turning to her Mum she sighs, 'Talk to your brother.'

'But…' An almost imperceptible shake of the head for Fayth she drops her argument and she follows Lucian into the house where she sits down opposite him.

'I've missed you so much.' Lucian reaches over and grabs Selene's hand.

Pulling her hand from beneath Lucian's she blinks, trying to get her emotions under control. 'There are others ways. You didn't have to do that.'

'I need you, I always have.'

'Why them? Why give me to them?'

'They were friends, I couldn't take you with me, the Lycan's would have killed you.'

'I can look after myself.'

'You were 8 years old for fucks sake.' Lucian screams.

Walking back outside quickly followed by Lucian Selene heads towards the arena, she stops and turns t face her brother.

'Promise me, you will never do that again.'

'I guess so.'

'Cool.'

Selene smiles at her brother before grabbing the stallions mane and swinging up onto his back, not bothering to take the stallion up.

Gripping tightly with her knees as the stallion tries to throw her Selene whimpers as her left side is crushed against the barn wall.

'Bloody hell horse, I'm not trying to hurt you.' She groans as the stallion slams her one again into the barn wall. Tightening her grip she realises that the softly-softly approach isn't going as well as she hoped. A scowl on her face she points the horse towards the fence.

'See you at home.' Selene shouts half her words being wiped away by the wind as the stallion jumps the fence and heads off across the country trying to unseat it's rider.

At a small lake, some hours later, both exhausted Selene slid to the ground her legs crumpling beneath her, she smiles as her horse lies down and rolls in the water before shaking, spraying water droplets all over Selene.

Unable to prevent the laugh from escape, she giggles but freezes when the stallion comes over to her. Not wanting to scare him she closes her eyes, not willing to hurt him if he hurts her she breathes a sigh of relief when he nuzzles her before he begins to graze on the lush grass on the banks of the lake.

'So you like me now?' Selene smirks to herself, as she clambers up, sufficiently rested, at least until they got back home.

'Come on boy, lets go home.' She turns to face the stallion with a stern look on her face. 'But this time, you listen to me.'

Smiling as her Mother arrives Selene scowls as Lucian steps out the car. 'What do you want?'

Rather annoyed at his sisters harsh question he ignores her. Hearing her repeat the question he finally answers, 'Well, you're not very grateful.'

Growling at Lucian, Selene takes a step forward and prods him in the chest, 'If you think this will stop me you are undeniably shallow. All those years and this is the time you choose to tell me.'

Trying to calm her daughter her Mother takes a step forward, 'Selene.'

Rounding on her Mum Selene frowns dangerously, 'And you, I knew there was something, but I left alone; you are entitled to your own little secrets. But this! You are the worst. Fair enough I wouldn't take this news well but for this long, it's unbelievable.' Turning to them all Selene carries on, 'Fayth you're my best friend but no, you can't can you, not even this.' Spinning around Selene jumps over the fence into the field. Grabbing hold of her stallion's, Kade's, mane she swings up leaning forwards they gallop off, taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she sees her _Family_ standing watching her, shaking her head she urges Kade even faster.

Sliding to a stop beneath a forest edge, just as rain begins to fall, Selene jumps off Kade. Turning towards the forest she punches a tree as hard as she can feeling blood run down her fingers she heals the 2 cm indentation she created. 'How could they, they lied to me, even now and they think the can just walk back into my life without a second thought well they're wrong.' She says sliding to the ground, her face contorted with pain.

Lying next to Selene he starts to nuzzle her, trying to calm her and offer her as much comfort as possible. _Oh, rien on, they were trying to do what's best, as a child do you really think you would be able to cope with such news. They thought they did the right thing at the time, don't hold that against them._

Leaning on Kade Selene sighs as she realises she may of over reacted, _They still had no right._ Closing her mind before he can answer, Selene slowly drifts off too sleep. Tossing and turning, Selene struggles as dark memories unfold. Scowling she screams in her sleep as the scientists splice Vampire DNA with her own. Waking suddenly, shaking and sweating Selene stands up and goes over to her new, non-human friend. Stroking his neck she gently wakes him, _Come on, lets head back. _Jumping on to his back they set off into the night. Sleeping at the same time Selene lets her mind wander to find out how far they had come. She wakes as he jerks to a halt she grabs for a hand hold, failing she falls to the ground, jumping up she lays a steady hand on his shoulder as her face turns slightly red from embarrassment.

Sending Selene a picture of the danger he quivers as she gasps. Nudging her Kade lies down as she scrambles, gracefully, on board, jumping up he rears as they set off in a gallop.

Stringing her bow Selene releases two arrows that hit their targets with deadly precision. Seeing the path in front blocked they spin round as the dark-human-shadows take aim, galloping away Selene ducks as bullets fly pass them, crying out with pain as she gets shot in the hip Selene urges Kade to run faster.

Sliding to a stop they spin around as more people appear. Realising that they are trapped Selene jumps off. Drawing her sword, she leaps forward ready to defend them both. Slashing one person across the chest Selene spins round as she feels a prick in the neck. Wincing with her free hand she reaches up to her neck, feeling a dart, she pulls it out and drops it on the ground.

Blinking as she tries to sort out her thoughts she stabs a man as he approaches. Clambering onto Kade she urges him forward. As she sinks into unconsciousness she falls forward, hitting the ground she jolts awake seeing Kade standing, looking at her she whispers, 'Go.' Seeing him run off she snarls as to people grab hold of her. Straining weakly against there grip she bites one guy in the arm.

'Oh crap!' She mutters as her eyes turn brown and she drops to the ground, unconscious.

Walking over to the girl the President of the GDA (Genetic Defence Agency) shoves her onto her back with his foot, 'Patch them up and lets go.' He walks away as Selene is thrown in the boot of a car. Speaking to his deputy, Mr President, as he's known to his associates, lets go of all political terms, 'Let's get the bitch back to the lab, before it wakes.'

Wincing as she wakes Selene carefully opens her eyes. Struggling to escape from the bindings, wrapped around her body so tight she fears for her ribs, she reaches out. Claustrophobia grips her as her hands hit the sides of a box. Losing control she starts to scream, thinking she's been buried alive. Feeling the box jerk to a stop she manages to calm herself just enough to think. Closing her eyes to concentrate Selene feels for a lock, luck with her she finds one and punching through it she opens the box to find out she's in the boot of a car. Gasping as she sees the car racing along dirt tracks, throwing herself out the boot, she hits the ground, hard. Trying to roll she comes to a battered stop and starts to cough. Freezing in fear as she feels something touch her back she slowly turns, a sigh whispers its way past her lips as she sees it's only Kade. Using his body to pull herself up Selene slides onto his back, a grunt escaping as she jostles her damaged ribs, they ride off at breakneck speed hoping to get far enough away from her kidnappers before they realise that she's missing.


	7. Authors Note2

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long but I had school and stuff.

However for the time being I have stopped with this story but the original version which was never meant to have anything to do with the Underworld franchise is the only actual story I have wrote it's long and I've added it as one chapter but this is how the story was ment to be.

I only changed it so it worked with an established theme. I really hope you guys read and like it, if enough of you want me to carry on with this story I will try however I have my Advanced Highers coming up so I'll be busy.


End file.
